The present invention relates to vessels having textured surfaces for growing animal cells, plant cells, micro-organisms and the like (`bio-substances`) and to methods for their production.
Many bio-substances can be propagated in vitro in containers such as so-called `roller bottles`, that is, cylindrical vessels, usually of glass or polystyrene, which are partially filled with a liquid medium comprising the bio-substances. The bottles are arranged to be rotated slowly about their longitudinal axes, promoting aeration, while the liquid medium provides nutrients to the bio-substances as they grow on the inner surfaces of the container.
Limitations in the efficiency of conventional procedures have hitherto been due to the relatively small surface area provided by the smooth interior of the container, as well as the fact that such surfaces do not provide optimum characteristics for the growth processes. It is an object of the present invention to eliminate or minimise these disadvantages.